Pups and the Shepherd Reunion
Pups and the Shepherd Reunion Canon: This Story is Canon to my other Stories, and is therefore in Chronological order to my other Canon Stories. Storyline: Previous: *Pups and the Jewelry Thief Next: *(Coming Soon) Summary: After a somewhat rude awakaning between Ace and Chase, five years of despute and hate for each other turn into a bet, which ultamitely made Skye a bit frusterated at Chase. Characters: *Chase *Skye *Ace (OCs) *Ryder (Mentioned) *The Knights of the Alleyway (OCs) Story: Entering the alleyway led to nothing but silence. Skye found herself clinging to Chase as they walked deeper and deeper into the alleyway, to which Chase faded out for the moment. In a few seconds, the pups would find themselves to a spacious, circular area, sprawled with tents, newspaper, and one larger structure in the center. While the area seemed deserted, there was noise coming from the central structure near the center. Skye flinched, hearing what sounded like metal clanging. Chase took in a sharp breath, “Ace?” Almost instantly, from out of nowhere, random breeds of pups appeared from the tents, and numerous hiding spots, eyes glaring at the two. Skye yipped in surprise. Chase growled at the eyes. Chase was quick to spot out one set of eyes that shot shut when Chase stared back into them, and another set with piercing blue eyes, one next to it with one yellow gleaming eye glaring back at them. Chase groaned, “Bouncer. Baxter. Benjamen, get out here!” Ominous laughter was soon reverted to rather playful laughter, when the three pups jumped out of their hiding spot. Bouncer, a black Labrador, one who shut his eyes too soon whimpered, walking over to Chase. Baxter, the one with piercing blue eyes, revealed herself, a Siberian Husky, rushed over, lining up with Bouncer. Benjamin, or Benji, the smallest pup, but full of pep, smirked, revealing himself as a Chiwawa, lining up in between Bouncer and Baxter. They all bowed, “the alleyway knights, at your service.” “At ease boys,” Chase sighed, gently rubbing Benji’s head, causing the pup to jump up. “WHY I ‘OTTA!” Benji leaped at Chase, being stopped by Baxter, who grabbed him by the scruff. Bouncer, intimidated by Benji’s immediate anger, hid behind Chase, shaking up a storm. “This is getting a bit too nostalgic… Boys-” “Ahem,” Baxter growled. “And Baxter,” Chase smirked, “where is Ace?” Baxter flinched, dropping Benji, who face planted against the pavement. “Are you sure you want to know. You know what he said if you came back,” cried Bouncer, somehow shaking even faster than before. “I’m sure, a family reunion is long overdue,” Chase sighed, “that’s an order from your commander.” “...yes sir. Follow us,” Benji huffed, walking with Bouncer, and Baxter at his sides, leading the two into the hut at the center the alleyway. Chase followed willingly, while Skye was a bit skeptical. As they walked, pups from all around came out of hiding spots, not just pups either. Some cats, hamsters, and even a chicken. “Chase… Are you sure? Shouldn’t we wait for Ryder? This place feels really sketchy to me,” Skye frowned, addressing her concerns. “We’ll be fine without Ryder for now. Trust me,” Chase sighed, nudging Skye somewhat playfully, before stopping in front of the hut, watching the other three pups walk in. “I won’t go in unless you promise you will trust me about this one.” Skye frowned, looking down to her paws, “...fine, I trust you. Just don’t leave me by myself or anything, I’ve seen those pups throw some weird looks my way,” she shivered. “Then I’d stay close if I were you,” Chase smirked. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the cockapoo pressed up against him, giving him a sense of dominance. “Alright, let’s go in,” Chase smiled down at her, before the two walked in. Inside was surprisingly spacious, for the hut looking so small on the outside. Then again, that was the case with alot of things, like the PAW Patroller or Air Patroller. Chase looked around, spotting no sign of Ace, just a sprawled, torn blanket, and some random, deflated chew toys. “Where is he…?” “This is he speaking,” said a shadowy figure, under the torn blanket. The figure stood up, the blanket covering his face from view. “And you would be? You must be important if you have the nerve to step into my hut,” the figure growled. “My name is Chase. Where is Ace, stranger,” asked Chase, stepping back. “Chase?” The figure, pulled off the blanket, revealing himself to Chase and Skye, “What are you doing here…” “Ace…” Chase growled. “This is he,” said the German Shepherd, slowly approaching Chase. “Chase, you and I talked about this: if I was to ever see you here again bad things would happen,” he growled. Chase backed away, “A-Ace, I…” “You left us, Chase, What makes you think I would want to see your face here ever again?!” Ace growled, his face resentful. He turned to the Knights. “Get out, and that that poodle with you. I need to have a talk with dear old brother.” The knights bowed, “yes sir!” Skye however didn’t like that idea, “what?! NO WAY!” Rather then fight back, she pressed against Chase, but Baxter grabbed her by her scruff, pulling her away from Chase. “Hey! Let go! Chase!” She was pulled out of the hut, where Chase and Ace were left alone. “Well Chase, you’ve certainly got the nerve to come back, but riddle me this: why on earth would you come back? After you left us, you went back to the puppy pound, you-” “Did you steal the Opalescent Opal,” Chase interrupted him, teary eyed. “And tell the truth Ace! We both know you love gems, not to mention stealing them…” “Wait wait wait wait wait, you came back, convinced that I had stolen some Opal?!” Ace couldn’t help but start laughing, losing his much more intimidating voice, in turn for a much more childish laugh. Chase flinched, “w-why are you laughing? D-Did you steal the Opal or not?! “Of course not! 5! years, and you’re still so stupid,” Ace smirked, turning his back to him. “Say I did steal this ‘Opalescent Opal?’ Assuming it’s in Adventure Bay, this means I would have to travel overseas, and somehow have the materials to break into a museum, or wherever this Opal was put up on display? This means I would have to get to Adventure Bay, leaving the Alley to the knights to make sure things don’t go to chaos, which it would, then find the right material, break into a guarded museum, steal the Opal, and then sell, or take the Opal back here with me! That’s far less elaborate than I’m used to, needless to say, and the fact that you assumed me, your brother, well, then you’re even dumber than I thought,” laughed Ace, laying back down on his blanket. “Then what?! I came all the way back here, just to go back home empty-handed?! ...this was just a big waste of time,” Chase groaned, falling to the floor, and hiding his face in his paws. “Whoa whoa whoa, don’t get sentimental with me,” Ace groaned. He got up, and slowly walked over to Chase, hesitant to lay a paw on him. Letting out another groan, even began rubbing his back, “don’t cry or anything, you big baby…” “What am I going to tell Ryder? That it wasn’t you! And then this whole trip would’ve been for nothing! We’ll be back at the Town Hall looking for clues and everything,” Chase groaned. “Jeez Chase, I’ve never seen you this worked up.” Ace sighed, before rolling his eyes. Looking around, he found an old chew toy he recognized belonged to Chase when he was younger. He grabbed it, and tossed it at his brother, “here, you might want this back…” Chase pulled his head out from his paws, hearing a squeak. “My old squeaky bone? Y-You had it all this time?!” “Sheesh, you say it like I’m a victim to it or something,” he groaned, rolling his eyes. Chase frowned, “thanks for this, I guess…” Chase grabbed his chew toy, giving it a small squeak before smiling, “hehe, I’m surprised it’s not broken.” “Trust me, keeping other pups paws off of it was a chore,” Ace sighed. “Now are you going to leave any time this century? I want to get on with my day. Boys, get in here, if you’re gonna eavesdrop, at least do it the right way,” Ace barked. Almost instantly, the three knights walked into the hut, Baxter dropping Skye. “How do you get this gem to shut up,” Baxter glared at Chase, brow raised. “Excuse you! Don’t grab me by my scruff next time,” Skye yipped, protestingly. “If you two are gonna fight, take it outside, I’m sure everyone else will make a riot out of it,” Ace snarled. Chase sighed, “come on Skye, We’ve got to tell Ryder it was a false alarm.” Skye flinched, “you mean he didn’t have it?” “Nope.” “Darn, we came all the way here for nothing,” Skye sighed. “Could you two stop antagonizing coming here for nothing? Look here, if neither of you brighten up, I’ll come with you and make your evening worse. And I wouldn’t say for nothing, at least you know I’m not as rotten as you two think. Heck, I’ll go to Adventure Bay and find the real culprit if it would cheer up you soggy hot dogs,” Ace groaned. Skye sighed, “C’mon Chase, let’s-” “Would you really come back with us to Adventure Bay and help out,” asked Chase. “Wha- Chase!” Skye protested the idea. Ace smirked, “of course, you pups seem lost, of course if I do find out who stole the Opal, AND get it back, I will rub it in your faces.” Chase’s frown turned into a cocky grin, “and if you don’t find it?” “Then I’ll come back to Barkingburg, and you can rub it in my face, like you would though,” smirked Ace. “Wanna bet,” asked Chase. “CHASE,” Skye obviously didn’t like this idea. “Only if you aren’t afraid of losing, you big baby,” Ace laughed. “Bring it then,” Chase extended his paw. “Chase n-” “Deal!” Ace shook Chase’s paw. “CHASE!” “Don’t worry Skye. I’m keeping my eyes on him.” Chase smiled, letting go. “That’s not what I’m worried about, I’m worried about him taking the gem after we find it!” “Oh please, I have enough gems at my disposal, you not included,” Ace smirked, walking past them. “And besides, you don’t know, maybe I’ll take something else, not like you’d notice until I’m back in Barkingburg,” smirked Ace. Skye groaned, glaring up at Chase, hatred in her eyes, causing Chase to whimper. “Let’s just get out of here. I’m telling Ryder we’re bringing two Shepherds,” Skye sighed, walking out. “Oh jeez,” Chase frowned. “Wow wow wow wow wow, Chasey boy, Either she’s got the hots for you, or she’s really mad at ya,” Ace smirked. “Shut up,” Chase groaned. “I’d keep an eye on her if I were you, the boys out there can do ‘unpredictable things,” Ace smirked, giving Chase a lowly wink. Chase sighed, “like wha- OH MY STARS! Skye wait!” Chase rushed out of the hut. Ace sighed, turning to the knights. “I expect this place to be in the same condition when I get back. It’s going to be one day, so I’m sure even you three can handle it,” Ace sighed. “Y-Yes sir,” cried Bouncer. “I’m sure we can manage,” Baxter smirked. “YOU CALLING US INCOMPETENT,” shouted Benji. “Don’t talk back to your superior, Benji, adios muchachos,” Ace smirked, walking out the hut. “THE NERVE OF-” Baxter growled, covering Benji’s mouth. Benji whimpered, “s-sorry.” Category:NovaAce75's Characters Category:NovaAce75's Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Pups Category:Stories Category:Chase Category:Skye Category:Ryder Category:Chase's Brother Category:Chase's Family Category:Agressive Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Parts Category:Fanon Parts